


bath buddy

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [21]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, frenzy likes baths pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You're still getting used to another, albeit electronic, voice singing along with you in the shower, though you think you’ll grow used to it in no time





	bath buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rockinmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/gifts).



Ever since Barricade (and thus, Frenzy) all-but moved into your home, you’ve had to make more than a few accommodations to your regular schedule. One of the biggest ones being letting Frenzy know when its time to shower since the little spiky bastard also apparently liked to be cleaned regularly

The first time you found that out was when Barricade’s holoform had (somehow) unlocked the bathroom door and tossed Frenzy in, yelling a “ _Good luck_!” over the little mechs chittering before slamming the door back shut. Blocking Frenzy out with the curtains turned out to be futile since he just ripped through them anyways, he also refused to leave until you scrubbed him down with your favorite ( _expensive!_ ) loofa

After that, you made it a habit of just plucking Frenzy up and toting him to the shower, and soon enough, the little jerk started expecting it, even tracking you down to chatter at you if you were even a  _second_  behind scheduled bath-time. You loved your bots but sometimes you hated them, you really did

You’d admit, however, that despite his annoying stick-to-the-schedule-or-else attitude, Frenzy was a joy to shower with. He really seemed to enjoy washing your hair, and the most you had to do was remind him to be careful of his claws before handing him your desired shampoo and conditioner. Though, you think he mostly enjoyed it because of the little bubbles that would sometimes form

Whatever the case, showering and drying off were two completely different things. While an angel in the shower, Frenzy was an absolute terror when it was time to leave the comfort of the water, and the one way you found to stop him from complaining was holding him to your chest before wrapping a towel around the both of you (he seemed to  _really_  enjoy that)

Barricade was not to be left out of this, however, and would often pick out your pajamas (you can’t help but notice how they suspiciously almost-but-not-quite match his colors) and steal your side of the bed (and favorite pillows) but if it kept the peace for just a tiny bit longer, you honestly couldn’t bring yourself to care

Your still getting used to another, albeit electronic, voice singing along with you in the shower, though you think you’ll grow used to it in no time

especially when Barricade joins in from the other side of the door and it turns from a solo to a one-member-short quartet


End file.
